Problem: Vanessa bought a new sweater at the store when they were having a $30\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the sweater was $$11$, how much did Vanessa pay with the discount?
Solution: First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$11$ $\times$ $30\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $30\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{30}{100}$ which is also equal to $30 \div 100$ $30 \div 100 = 0.30$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.30$ $\times$ $$11$ $ = $ $$3.30$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Vanessa paid. $$11$ $-$ $$3.30$ $ = $ $$7.70$ Vanessa paid $$7.70$ for the sweater.